Survivor
by queenoftheworld1
Summary: MWPP go with all the third years on an exclusive assignment: to survive on a deserted island, and see who wins! l/j!!!


Survivor Island-Hogwarts Style:  
  
The Gryffindor 3rd years all hustled into the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to   
make his announcement.   
  
"As you know, I've called all the 3rd years here and ONLY the 3rd years," he began. "Well, that   
is because this assignment is ONLY for the third years of Hogwarts."  
  
"I wonder what it is," Lily Rose Evans whispered to her best girl friends Casey Crise, Arrianda   
Dunshew, and Melissa Dumbledore. Lily was a 3rd year along with her best friends. She had long,   
wavy red hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, and a thin athletic body. She was friendly, brave,   
outgoing, smart, clever, charming, beautiful, and athletic. Lily was also the most popular girl  
in the third year, and the most charming girl in the school. Her parents were both muggles, and   
Lily was muggle born. Lily also loved playing jokes and pranks on people, especially the   
Slytherins.  
  
Casey Crise, a half blood from America, was a dazzling beauty. She had blond layered hair with   
blue eyes, tanned skin, and was VERY thin. She was VERY smart, and charming. Arrianda Dunshew,   
a whole blood from London, had long, wavy black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She was   
also athletic, and very friendly. Melissa Dumbledore, who's grandfather was Headmaster Dumble-  
dore, had short, layered brown hair, with brown eyes, and palish-tan skin. She was extremely  
adventurous, and also a big trouble maker.  
  
"I know what it is!" James Harold Potter teased the girls. James, prankster king, most popular   
third year boy, most charming boy in school, second in classes (after Lily)and Lily's best guy  
friend.  
  
"Come ON, James, tell us!" Melissa begged.  
  
"Yeah, what IS it?" Arrie (Arrianda) prodded.  
  
"Don't listen to James, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Sirius Black said, grinning.  
Sirius was the second most popular boy in the third year, and the second most charming boy in   
school. He, like James, Lily, and Arrianda, was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.   
Sirius played beater, James played seeker, and Lily and Arrianda both played chasers.  
  
"Well, here is Professor McGonnagall to announce the assignment," Prof. Dumbledore said as he   
introduced Prof. McGonnagall.  
  
"For this assignment you will be split into teams by houses," Professor McGonnagall started.  
"Have any of you ever watched the muggle television show Survivor?" About 7 out of the 40 third   
years raised their hands. "Well, you all will be put on a deserted island, and will be stranded  
there for over 6 months. You will complete challenges and trials, while 2 out of the 4 teams will  
receive the immunity, and those who don't will have to vote a member off of the group, who will   
later serve as a member of the jury, and help vote one of you off in the end. You WILL NOT be  
allowed to use magic unless there is a serious problem. You also WILL study and do homework while  
on the island, just as you would at school. There will be four winners at the end, and it doesn't  
matter if they are all from the same house, or from different houses. The winners will be   
recognized throughout the school, and they will ALL be made prefects in their fifth year. The  
contest will start in three days, good luck to you all!"  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonnagall," Professor Dumbledore stood back up. "And, there will be no   
classes the day before we leave for the island known as Paradise Island." At this the whole  
Great Hall broke into applause.  
  
"Wow!" Remus Lupin, a friend of Lily's and James and Sirius's best friend said as they walked   
back to the Gryffindor common room. Remus had sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and was kind, friendly,  
comsiderate of others, and generous. He was the most understanding of the group of boys.   
However, he still loved a good joke, and also got into trouble with everyone else.  
  
"I can't believe we can't use magic," Peter Pettigrew complained. Peter was a short and stocky   
boy with a face that looked like a rat's face, light blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin.  
James, Sirius, and Remus usually didn't hang out with him, but James felt sorry for him and let  
him tag along anyway.  
  
"This will be SO awesome!" Lily grinned evily as she climbed into the Gryffindor common room after  
giving the password to the fat lady portrait. 


End file.
